A lateral over flow integration capacitor (LOFIC) that accumulates a charge overflowed from a photodiode is provided in a pixel, and thereby an image sensor in which a broad dynamic range is realized has been proposed (see, for example, PTL 1 to 3).
In the image sensor disclosed in PTL 1, for example, an integration capacitor (hereinafter, referred to as a LOFIC unit) for accumulating an overflow charge and a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) unit for a global shutter are provided in the pixel. This image sensor is a front-surface irradiation type image sensor, and therefore the LOFIC unit and the CCD unit are shielded.